Separated
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: Taken from outside of their school thanks to the Mist, Percy and Annabeth are checked into a mortal mental hospital, surrounded by mortals trying to 'help' them. Separated, and partially drugged, how will they find their way out? Completely canon, T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This story is a collaboration with my good friend ell13! I know this sounds like an advertisement, but please go check out her writing. This story probably won't be uploaded regularly, unlike my other Work in Progress story, because we're both busy. To those of you still willing to read this, internet cookies! (: :) Anyway, please enjoy this story! Also, I would like to apologize beforehand for inaccuracies, this story is pretty much a _what if_, and I have no clue what a mental hospital is actually like.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. If you don't see a disclaimer in later chapters, we still own nothing. **

Dr. Baskerna was curious. The guidance counselor at Goode High had called her, a professional working at a mental institution, to meet about a case. What could possibly be causing the school counselor so much trouble?

She climbs out of her car. A black Honda. The school day had just ended and a sea of high schoolers surrounds her as she makes her way to steps of the school, where its counselor, Mrs. Drandin, waits.

Mrs. Drandin is a drab looking woman. Her graying hair is held in a tight knot on top of her head. The dress she wears is black, straight, without embellishment and stretches down to the floor. She wears a ridiculous amount of makeup to cover her perpetually disdainful face, probably in an attempt to hide the wrinkles we can all see. Overall, she just isn't all that pleasant to look at. How she became a teenage counselor, we'll never know, but it doesn't seem possible that anyone would open up to the likes of her.

By the time Dr. Baskerna makes it to Mrs. Drandin, almost all of the students have cleared out, except for a pair, a boy with raven hair and a girl with honey blond curls, over in an alley attacking a pack of midnight black dogs with a sword and a knife as if their lives depended on it.

Mrs. Drandin clears her throat, noticing what the doctor was watching. "Yes, quite the pair of hooligans, aren't they. Why they're so intent on attacking a bunch of stray cats, I'll never understand. They, as you can probably see, are what I called you for help with."

_So that's what they really are, cats. There goes my wild imagination again,_ the doctor thinks to herself. Veronica Baskerna pulls out her cell phone and calls the hospital she works at,"We have a pair of candycanes someone needs to pick up."

She hangs up without receiving a response. She knows a retrieval squad is on it's way. Veronica doesn't know what the couple is seeing, but she knows that it isn't a bunch of cats. She knows that she has especially active imagination, and with the help of the man who inspired to her to become a psychologist, she learned to ignore it. These two need some obvious help. This, combined with the information Mrs. Drandin sent over, points to some serious issues, and with such violent tendencies, they can't be trusted on their own.

She realizes that Mrs. Drandin is glaring at her because she had the audacity to call someone right in front of her. "I'm having them admitted," she explains.

The counselor's face lights up,"Finally someone with some sense!"

"Send me their files and alert their guardians, just, don't tell them which facility."

The doctor shivers as Mrs. Drandin smiles, "With pleasure."

They watch together as the teens scare off all of the cats. They start to move away just as a white van with a smiley face and the word '_Happy Hills_' written on the sides. Two burly looking men climb out and nod at Dr. Baskerna, who points at the teens. The men take off towards them. One grabs the boy while the other injects him with some kind of tranquilizer. The girl, who had time to plan, attacks the one with the needle, successfully knocking him to the ground, and temporarily removing him from action as she kicks him where it hurts him most. Unfortunately for her, the other man grabs her as she finishes her kick, and injects her with the same tranquilizing serum.

The guard on the ground gets up after a few moments and hobbles to the van, moaning as he goes. The other one carries both unconscious teens, one by one, over to the van, before climbing in the driver side and driving away.

The doctor thanks the counselor for her assistance before climbing into her Honda. She has a ton of file reading ahead of her…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating this regularly, but, like I said, this is a co-op story. Also, I know ell13 went in and said in the reviews that the last chapter was all me. To any of you who saw that, yes, it's true. Just thought I'd say before she tried to pin credit on me again is that this chapter is entirely her writing, contrary to what she might say say.**

**Disclaimer, We don't own anything you recognize.**

When Percy opened his eyes, he was greeted with a blinding flash of bright light. Cringing, he tried to shield his eyes, and blinked as colored spots obscured his vision.

Percy began to be vaguely aware of his surroundings. He was in a room. He was lying in a bed. He took notice to a low murmuring about him, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, or decipher the words.

Percy could ask so many questions. _Where am I? Why am I here? What had happened?_ But he was focused on only one thing.

"Annabeth," he croaked, his voice slightly hoarse. The murmuring, for a moment, paused, and he heard the sound of rustling: pencil on paper. Then, the conversation continued as if nothing had happened, and it annoyed Percy.

"_Annabeth_," he said more insistently, and the chatter came to an indefinite end.

"He's awake," a high, airy voice muttered, a strong Southern accent present in each syllable. Percy heard some shifting, until yet another voice spoke out.

"No," the voice, this time male, told the woman, "Just wait. Let him recover; regain his senses." Percy didn't like the sound of that. What were they going to do to him?

Finally, after a few more silent seconds, the spots began to clear. He could hear very clearly now. The blood began to rush through his veins, and his legs and arms, which had been numb to a point of immobilization, were now functioning, albeit sluggishly. With some effort, he tried to lift his head up, but a hand gripped his shoulder lightly, and gently pushed him back down.

"No, no," said the same Southern woman, "You still need to rest. Doctor's orders." With his vision back, Percy decided to observe who this person was. The woman was pretty enough, with flaming red hair and emerald-colored eyes that reminded Percy of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her face was dotted with freckles. The striking difference was that this lady's hair was straight and sleek, and in a chin-length bob, and her eyes were unfamiliar, and devoid of all the emotions that made Rachel, well, Rachel. As Percy looked into the woman's eyes, he only saw a steely glint that showed that she really didn't want to be here.

"Annabeth," Percy repeated. This time, the woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head emphatically, and threw her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, she's fine!" the lady snapped, "You'll see her soon enough." Then, remembering all her coworkers, her expression softened. "She'll be okay, sugar. But for now, we just want to help _you_." She put on a fake smile, showing all of her teeth. Percy decided he hated her. _Help_ _him?_ If she wanted to _help_ him, she would let him see Annabeth, and they would leave this-this...whatever it was.

"Annabeth," Percy said again, forcefully, "_Where is she?_" Southern Lady helpfully ignored him, and picked at her cuticles. _Fine then_, Percy thought bitterly_, so you won't tell me._

Then, Percy bombarded the woman with dozens of questions. All to which, she responded, "We're just trying to help you, sweetie."

"Where am I?"

"We're just trying to help you, sweetie."

"Why am I here?"  
>"We're just trying to help, 'kay, hon?"<br>"Where is Annabeth?"

"Calm down, sugar. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

"Shh...just breathe in...and breath out. We only want to help you."

With all the anger building inside of him after each unanswered question, Percy felt a sudden surge of adrenaline. He sprang up from the bed.

"Listen, lady," he growled, "I _don't _need help, much less _your_ help! I just want to live a normal life with my girlfriend, and it's because there are people like you that I can't! Do you even _know_ how much pain I've been through in my life? Do you want to make it worse? Because I wouldn't call that 'helping!' So would you most _kindly_ show me Annabeth, and the exit?"

Behind the lady, where the other people had just been milling about the room, there started to be muttering.

"Yep, it's another crazy."

"Uncooperative."

"Anger management issues."

"Former depression, possibly still present."

"Possibly abusive."

After his rant, Percy had exhausted his limited energy. He collapsed back down on his bed, and was helpless when a needle pierced his arm, and everything went back to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the horrendously long update wait! We both had writer's block for this story, at the same time. I hope you like the new story, and I swear- no not gonna swear, I'll probably forget. I'll try to work on this a lot more often! Check out ell13 who co-writes this, you can find a link to her profile if you look at the reviews because she's already reviewed twice, although she'll probably review this too.**

**- ROC6**

When Annabeth opens her eyes, she is engulfed in more darkness, as if she had never opened them in the first place. Where was she? Where was Percy? Oh, gods.

_Don't panic_, she chided herself. _Just think: what did you last remember?_ Annabeth thought back to before the lights went out. She and Percy were fighting hellhounds. Yes, that sounded right. Then...then these two burly men came. They attacked them, with...needles! They got Percy, but Annabeth kicked one of them. She remembered a pinch on her arm, and then...nothing.

She had to find Percy.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out softly, "Percy?" Silently, Annabeth cursed. They promised to not ever be separated, never again. Her vision blurred, and a tear ran down her cheek.

_Never again_. Her mind turned those words over repeatedly like a broken record. _Never again, never again, never again_.

She needs to calm down. _Get a grip! You have to find Percy. You have to know where you are, and why you are here. You cannot succumb to fear, or panic, or worry_.

Annabeth sat up from the bed she was lying on, though how she got there was unknown to her, and the lights came on, so she surveyed the room she is in. The floor was a white tile. Three of the walls were painted a pastel yellow, with the fourth one being entirely a mirror. Probably one of those one way window things. The ceiling was just a plain white, and in each of the corners of the room, surveillance cameras sat in plain sight. The room itself was fairly empty: just the bed she was sitting on, the table and chair over in the corner, and in the opposite corner sat a sink and a toilet, with no privacy from the rest of the room.

Annabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed, and realized she was wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a light yellow t-shirt. _Wait, does that mean someone saw me na- you know what, I'm going to try not to think about that_, she thought.

Annabeth walked over to the mirror and stared intently at it, waiting for someone to talk as she knew they were there. Even though whatever she was drugged with was making her terribly groggy, she continued to stare. When, after fifteen minutes, the people on the other side didn't reveal themselves to her, she stared directly at one of the cameras,"Are you ever going to show yourselves, or do I have to continue to stare at the mirror? "

A moment later the glass became transparent, revealing what looked like your typical office, except there were about half a dozen people inside of it, making it appear small and cramped.

"-eems to be fascinated with the mirror," one of the people was in the middle of saying.

Annabeth mentally took note of that particular idiot, before beginning coldly, "Hello everyone. Would you kindly tell me where I am and why I'm here."

All of the people in the room realized she could see and hear them now, and one with a Southern accent replied slowly, as if she thought Annabeth was an idiot,"Don't be scared, sweetie, we're just trying to help you."

Annabeth, realizing she could use the stupidity of these people to her advantage, created an expression of absolute innocence on her face,"I don't know why I'm here, can someone help me?"

The people were about to answer when the room disappears.

They're walking through a crowd of monsters, shrouded in Death Mist. Percy, whom is walking next to her, looks like a walking corpse, and she knows that she can't be any better. Her body feels insubstantial, as if it could blow away in even the gentlest breeze. Her sword hangs from her belt, and she keeps her right hand on the hilt, and her left in Percy's. She can just see the doors over the top of the crowd of monsters. Then, suddenly, they're right in front of her. And there are titans. _Oh gods, there are __**titans**__!_ She starts to open her mouth to scream, and Percy covers her mouth with his hand.

Normally, the flashback would have ended within a few minutes, but when the doctors saw Annabeth curled on the floor crying and screaming for Percy, the doctors drugged her. They thought they had helped her, as she, physically, fell into a peaceful sleep, but in actuality, they only prolonged her suffering, trapping her in her memories until the drugs wear off.


End file.
